Como entrenar a tu dragón: Guardián de Isla Mema
by AriaVP
Summary: Durante un ataque de un nuevo y extraño grupo de enemigos, Hipo, el nuevo líder de Isla Mema, junto con Desdentao y los jinetes de dragones, defienden su hogar y a los suyos. Pero, pillando desprevenidos a los jinetes, alguien cae de su dragón por una flecha y su cuerpo se pierde. Su dragón se ha salvado pero el jinete se ha muerto...


**Hola a todos.**

**Hoy... no se el día... he subido uno de mis fics que estaba en proyectos junto con otros dos de _Código Lyoko_ y _Frozen_. Quizás no estoy muy segura de la velocidad en de el capitulo pero mas o menos pero los siguientes si ue me han gustado.**

**Bueno, espero que os guste este primer e impactante capitulo titulado ''Adiós'' y quizas al final me tiréis tomates.**

* * *

><p>-Buenos días.- dijo la rubia acercándose a la persona que estaba mirando el cielo al lado de su casa.<p>

-Buenos días, Astrid.- responde él dejando de mirar el cielo y mirarla a ella con una sonrisa.

La rubia se acerca y se sienta junto al hombre de pelo caoba rojizo y mirada verdosa en la que se pierde al mirarlo a los ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza a darle un beso en la mejilla y se aparta rápidamente a notar el sabor húmedo y baboso de él.

-Agg.- dice limpiándose la mejilla.

-Adivina quién me ha vuelto a despertar con lametones en la cara.- dice él.

-Desdentao se me adelante siempre.- le dice riendo pero todavía con el sabor a babas de dragón en la boca.- Tendré que decirle que se espere hasta que yo llegue a darte el buenos días.

-Pues esta por allí jugando por las hierbas.- dice el mirando en la dirección en donde estaba anteriormente un dragón negro azabache.

-Se toma muy enserio lo de ser el Alpha.- comenta Astrid sarcástica.

-Sí. Hablando de ello, esta tarde no tengo nada que hacer... quizás valla a volar con Desdentao como siempre. ¿Te quieres venir?- le pregunta el chico.

-Mm... déjame pensar... comprobare mi agenda...- dice y mira al cielo aburrida.- No tengo nada que hacer, hecho.

Los dos se ríen.

-Oye, Hipo.- le llama Astrid.

-Dime.- responde a su llamado.

-No nada.- retractándose y levantados del asiento.- Voy a casa de Brusca, parece que tiene un problema con su hermano y... están tirando todo para ver quién es mejor.

-Yo creo que voy a buscar a Desdentao y quizás valla a la fragua para ver que tal va Bocón, si me necesitas...

-Se donde estarás.- dice ella marchándose.

Pero antes de que tomara distancia suena la alarma de la aldea.

Todos paran lo que estén haciendo, jinetes, herreros, cosechadores, vikingos que pasan, incluso dragones que se posan en el suelo con sus jinetes a lomos. La gente salía de las casas para comprobar que pasaba. Hipo vio como Bocón salía de la fragua seguido de su Hotbruble, que suele ser algo dormirlo, de cerca.

Desdentado no tardo en llegar planeado hasta donde su jinete se encontraba con la mirada puesta en el horizonte.

-Desdentao, tenemos vistas.- dice Hipo.

Tras una rápida visión, se ha dado nombre a los visitantes que se están acercando. Los Okuder.

No se sabe nada de ellos, ni su procedencia, ni su jefe, ni su aldea. Solo se les conoce por reuniones en las que se ha proporcionado el nombre de los atacantes y el emblema que muestran en las bandereas, y así han sido reconocidos. Se dice que no traen nada bueno y siempre atacan a las aldeas pero sin saquearlas, solo destruyéndolas.

El nuevo jefe, ya previno que algún día serian atacados y ideo un plan. Una estrategia que ponía a dragones y personas para únicamente defender.

Los dragones rápidos, están cargados con arqueros y ballestas para ir delante a comprobar si esto visitantes eran enemigos o amigos. Luego las tropas de dragones de clase ataque son los encargados de bombardear los barcos distantes para evitar de que se acerquen a tierra. Aun teniendo todo vigilado en tierra, ahí mas equipos de dragones y de vikingos listos para el ataque.

Ahora que contábamos con unas cuantas decenas de dragones mas, seria mas fácil el ataque.

Todo se hizo según lo planeado. El primer grupo de dragones se lanzo y todos quedamos expectantes de la reacción de los barcos contrarios. Su reacción fue la que Hipo se espero, les atacaron con bolas de fuego y esa fue la señal de que tenían que ir los equipos de clase ataque a apoyar a los demás.

Había repartido a sus amigos en distintas zonas ya que eran los jinetes más especializados para esto. Buscó a Astrid con la mirada mientras montaba a su Furia Nocturna. La encontró montando a Su Nadder Mortífero, Tormenta, y alzando el vuelo la primera de su grupo.

Pronto todos, una legión de tragones y jinetes, estaban en el cielo, encomiándose a un combate con pronóstico de ser corto y sencillo para Isla Mema. No duraría mucho contra tantos y menso teniendo una estrategia con dragones como ellos la tenían. Ese era el fallo de los dragones antes de que vivieran en su isla, pero ahora son fieles a ellos y les seguirán a todas partes.

-¡Atacar!- dijo Hipo cogiendo velocidad con Desdentao.

Todos lanzaron un grito de guerra como era típico en los vikingos y siguieron a su jefe para derrotar a los intrusos.

Los fuertes disparos de plasma del Furia Nocturna consiguieron derribar a un barco desde la distancia. Lo que motivo más al resto de vikingos para atacar. Cada uno sabía que si s le agotaban las llamaradas de su dragón, podía usar las armas que portaban con ellos.

Cuando ya estaban encima de los barcos, pudieron ver que eran vikingos los que había dentro. Algunos tiraban de todo a los dragones, otros tiraban flechas y otros estaban escondidos intentando atinar con los que cogían casualmente por el barco en el que estaban, o saltaban por la borda al verse envueltos en llamas. No parecían mucha cosa y no entendía por que estaba todos tan atemorizados por estos vikingo.

Hipo disparaba a los barcos, buscando hundirlos y provocar la incapacidad de atacar de sus ocupantes. Muchos hacían los mismo y así lo conseguían, hundir diferentes barcos. En el agua, ninguno podía defenderse de ellos o atacarles.

-¡Hipo cuidado!- grita Astrid, la cual se había acercado.

Mira al frente y ve que están lanzando redes por los aires desde los barcos de atrás. Desdentao y él consiguen esquivar las que le lanzan por otros no y caen al mar. Por suerte los dragones consiguen morderlas, y así, romperlas y salir de nuevo volando hacia la isla y darle el relevo a otro jinete con otro dragón.

Hipo consigue romper una catapulta con un rayo de Desdentao. Lo que facilita el avance. Pero pronto una oleada de flechas en llamas llega hacia ellos. Intenta esquivarlo y seguir adelante.

Por lo que ve, no hay bajas de momento ya que ha ideado un plan para evitar eso.

Los barcos se van retirando uno tras otro, como espantados por un fantasma. Se van dando la vuelta por donde han venido, incluso los que han caído al agua, nadan detrás de ellos, exhaustos y cansados.

-¡Se van!- grita un vikingo desde su Gronckle de color marrón grisáceo.

-¡Bien!- grita Astrid.

Hipo contempla la marcha de los barcos pero hay algo que no ve venir desde uno y eso le trae una grave consecuencia.

Muchas miradas se posan en Hipo, muchas de sorpresa y otras de horror y tristeza.

Una flecha dorada, audaz y veloz llega a él... y se clava en sus carne haciendo que el lance un grito sordo. Su mirada se dirige al lugar de donde la flecha procedió y ve a un vikingo grande y siniestro, sonreír ante su hazaña para los suyos.

La flecha esta clavada en el pecho del muchacho que le impide respirar con normalidad. Le han disparado y esto parece el final de su corta vida.

Luego mira a la persona que se dirige corriendo con su Nadder. Astrid grita algo que no logra oír, como si todo se volviera a cámara lenta y los sonidos fueran disminuidos, pero de repente le invade el cansancio y se le caen los parpados. Mira de nuevo a Desdentao y ve que su amigo intenta mirarle para ver qué le pasa.

Mueve el cuello hacia el pero no puede ver con claridad, solo puede ver un palo y unas plumas en su jinete pero sabe que algo no va bien en su mejor amigo.

Por le rabillo del ojo ve a Asaltanuves volar rápidamente hacia donde el esta y a su madre que parece estar llorando. Sus amigos Patapez, Mocoso y los gemelos, Chusco y Brusca, cada uno es su dragón corren hacia él. Muchos mas corren hacia pero apenas les distingue porque ha empezado a marearse y a perder visión por segundos-

La última cosa que hace Hipo antes de caer muerto en el mar es poner el implante de su dragón al último modo, para que puede volar solo durante un rato y volver a la isla. Luego, cae al mar desde su amigo viendo como su vista se vuelve borrosa y le cuesta distinguir como el dragón negro azabache vuela en picado hacia él intentado cogerle pero llega al mar oscuro y se hunde en el.

Todavía está consciente de como su amigo intenta nadar o mejor dicho bucear para cogerle y como luego alguien se echa al mar para intentar agárrale y frenar su hundimiento. Astrid avanza a Hipo y cogerle de la mano para subirlo arriba pero este se hunde más y más en las profundidades de océano y pierde toda consciencia por completo por la falta de oxigeno.

Cuando casi es alcanzado por la vikinga rubia algo tira del chico y lo arrastra lejos de ella. No puede ver que es lo que aleja a su prometido de ella pero no es bueno. Suelta un grito debajo del agua que hace que muchas burbujas salan de su boca y pierda el aire que guardaba para aguantar debajo del agua. Sube a la superficie donde estaba el dragón negro intentando bucear hacia el fondo y Tormenta sobrevolando la superficie del agua en busca de su jinete.

Al verla lanza un rugido agudo, similar al de una gallina o una gruya, y desciende un poco hacia ella.

La rubia la ve pero se dirige hacia Desdentao que intenta levantar las alas y volar de nuevo anqué es en vano por la agitación que tiene por buscar a su amigo.

-Tranquilo.- le dice Astrid, no muy segura de sus palabras.

Otro dragón de cuatro alas se acerca a ellos y agarra a Desdentao para sacarlo der mar pero este se niega a dejar que lo saquen del agua. Astrid se agarra a él para sujetarse a una pata de Asaltanuves, coger la mano que le ofrece Valka y subir encima de su dragón mientras este sigue intentando sacar al Furia Nocturna del agua.

Astrid sigue con la mirada puesta en la superficie del agua esperando que él saliese de las profundidades de nuevo para volver a vivir pero Hipo no hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Una cosas se lo había llevado lejos de aquí, lejos de ella.

Valka puso su mano en el hombro de Astrid para animarla aun con el pesar de haber perdido a su hijo. Astrid toco la mano del hombro a modo de agradecimiento por los ánimos pero ella seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos con la mirada en las olas y en los chapoteos de el dragón negro. Pronto miro a Tormenta que seguía volando cerca de ella, lanzando de vez en cuando uno de sus agudos rugidos de Nadder quizás a modo de ánimo.

Mas vikingos a lomos de sus dragones e acercaron a la escena para ver a un Furia Nocturna chapoteando intentando evitar que otro dragón le ayudara, en el que, las dos personas más cercanas a Hipo, una de ellas calada hasta los huesos, iban montada a la espera de un milagro que no aparecía. Solo se oían los gritos del dragón negro pero pronto se oyeron algunos gemidos de otros dragones y llantos de personas.

-No pude hacer nada por ayudarlo.- dijo Astrid.

-No es verdad.- dice Valka abrazándola.

Pero sin saberlo, esa frase fue la última que pronuncio la rubia hasta la vuelta a Isla Mema sin el cadáver de su jefe y amado.


End file.
